Welcome to Pandora Kiddos
by Phoenix Downwind
Summary: He lost everything, but this time, he will do everything he can to prevent his new friends from suffering the same fate. Will they trust him, or will they shun him like all of the others have? Original Characters along with the ones you know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Pandora Kiddos**

 **This will be the only warning, this story contains drugs, sex, and violence. You have been warned.**

 _Thought_

"Speech"

(Me talking usually for clarification)

* * *

A man stumble getting up, his head screaming and his ears slightly ringing. The train that he was trying to kill Handsome Jack in had blown up and he and all his fellow Vault Hunters were scattered. As his vision returns and the ringing in his ears had faded to the point where he didn't want to shoot himself, he noticed a CL4P-TP unit talking while digging in the ice. He stood up and brushed the snow off his black hoodie, revealing red patches on the shoulders and a gold colored skull on the back He wore a crimson t-shirt underneath and navy blue jeans. He had black sneakers with shoelaces that were bound in red. These too had a gold colored skull on the side. He had on leather black fingerless gloves with that same gold skull on it. The knuckles had a slight ridge across them. He had long hair, a full beard and mustache.  
"Great - another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy. Wait a minute - You're not dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in! Allow me to introduce myself - I am CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or they would, if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place! Man, this is great! Now that I've met a mighty Vault Hunter, I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary, take vengeance against Jack for killing my product line, and repair my central processor so I can stop thinking out loud! I wonder what it's like to have a belly button."The man reached for his gun but noticed it wasn't in his holster. He searched all around but it was a fruitless effort.

"Hey, annoying piece of crap, have you seen my guns?" He drew his sword and pointed the tip of it at Claptrap. The sword's edge was serrated and glowed a neon blue while the rest was made of black titanium. A golden hilt separated the fearsome blade from its handle.

"Easy, easy. No, I haven't seen your guns around here, but before I showed up I saw some bandits and they appeared to be looting things off of you, but I do have a pistol back at my house from my old mercenary days if you would like that." Claptrap said.

"Better than nothing, I guess." The man sheathed his sword and put a closed the scabbard with a piece of leather, and doing so made it turn invisible.

"Whats your name, minion?" Claptrap asked.

"Lets set something straight here, I am NOT your minion, you are mine, and if you EVER call me that again, I will fucking rip you to pieces with my bare hands and make you regret the day you were created." The man growled as he gripped the space that would be his sword's hilt

"Ok, I got it, but that didn't answer my question." Claptrap said, hoping not to get completely obliterated.

"Oh, my real name is has been long since been lost, but my enemies call me The Dark Angel, and my friends call me Death." Death answered as the two began walking to Claptrap's place, they didn't speak until they were right in front of Claptrap's place.

"Well done! Your ability to walk short distance without dying will be Handsome Jack's downfall" Claptrap told him.

 _I really want to fucking kill him, but I need him alive so I can get off this shit hole glacier and get to Sanctuary. There I should be able to get more information about the location of the other Vault Hunters. Hell, for all I know they could all be dead. That would really suck._ Death thought to himself.

"Sorry about the mess. Everything Handsome Jack kills, he dumps here. Bandits, Vault Hunters, Cla-" Claptrap was cut off.

"Wait, did you say that he drops dead Vault Hunters here? Did a Siren or Commando appear in the past few days?"

"No, none of those. Why do you ask?" Claptrap stopped in front of his door.

"Two of the people I'm looking for are a Siren and a Commando, if you saw them, then that would mean that Handsome Jack or his pathetic robots or minions got to them. But since they aren't here, that means they are still probably alive." Death answered.

"Oh... ok. Aaaaaand open." Claptrap opened the front door to his big igloo. There were dead bodies everywhere, some of bandits, others of random civilians. Many of the deactivated and destroyed Claptrap units were put into the the building's walls, alongside huge ice blocks, metal sheets, and old metal signs. There were crates containing ammo or small amounts of money. There where pictures and magazines littered about. In the porta potty, there were pictures of Claptrap posing in, if it was a female, sexy positions that made him want to puke. In the back of the room there was a small stage with a furnace behind it.

"Just a little added security. Gotta keep the Bullymongs at bay, or they will rip your eyes out." Just as Claptrap finished that statement, a giant Bullymong drops down from the giant hole in the center of the roof and, surprise surprise, ripped Claptrap's eye out.

"MY EYE! AHHHHHHH!" When Knuckle Dragger drops him to the ground, he the little robot flailed about bumping into things. _Ha, stupid things running around like a chicken without a head. But now I guess I need to go retrieve the damn things eye._

"Yea, having a giant hole in the roof wouldn't have kept anything out. That was kind of a design flaw." Death pointed out.

"Hey, Death, I keep the pistol I told you about in the container over ther- oof- go get it so we can get my eye back, and hurry plea- oof." Claptrap pointed over towards a chest on the other side of the room. He opens it and was disappointed by it's weak power and level. He took it and the ammo nearby.

"Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I've been waiting for a mighty Vault Hunter to help me reach Sanctuary. I will be your wise lea- minion, and you shall be my fearsome leader." Claptrap corrected himself in an attempt to not get completely obliterated. "Leader, you may wonder why I don't just take a replacement eye from one of these broken Claptraps. Two reasons: firstly, because me and my eye have been through a lot. Secondly, because shut up." Claptrap managed to get to the other side of his house to the door. "Let me get the door and we can go Bullymong hunting." He opened the door on the other side of the room. They walked killing several Bullymongs on the way to Frostbite Crevasse. Half way there, they felt an earthquake.

"Ugh- AGAIN?! Jack's tearing Pandora apart to find the Vault. They say Jack's drilling operations are causing those earthquakes. That, or your mom just got outta bed. ZING!" Claptrap explained.

"Never make a joke about my Mother." Death had his sword in hand as he killed the Bullymongs. Death opened several crates, taking the ammo inside. At Frostbite Crevasse, Knuckle Daggers jumped down from the cliff and began throwing chucks of ice. Death dodged each as he fired shots from his gun. When he realized that the bullets were having no effect, he drew his sword and lunged forwards by hoping from ice chunk to ice chunk. When he got close to the Bullymong, a car got picked up and thrown, and he sliced right down the middle, hopped over it, and slammed the blade deep into the creature's skull, shattering it's head to pieces while sending bits of bone, brain and blood all over. Death ripped the eye from Knuckle Dragger and walked back to Claptrap.

"Got my eye? Great! Now we just gotta find someone to put it back into me. Much as I'm sure you'd like to jam your fist into my skull, optic surgery is best left for professionals" Claptrap began talking to the barge when Death grabbed him.

"Haha, no! I need this." Death threw him into the ground and shoved the eye back into Claptrap's skull.

"Gah. Was that really necessary?" Claptrap was pretty pissed about that.

"Shut up and go, or I will cut you to pieces and leaves the remains here, either way I move on." The man threatened. Claptrap quickly got back up and began heading towards the barge again.

"Aaaaaand open." Claptrap attempted to open the barge, but got shutdown. "Well, it was nice knowing ya! I hear getting eaten alive by Bullymongs isn't such a bad way to go" Claptrap just stood there.

"I got this." Death closed his eyes and put his hands together. When he began to open them, a scythe was created. He lashed out with the weapon, creating a huge X on the door and kick the center of it. The door shattered and he walked through.

"Wha- da- How did you do that." Claptrap just stared in awe as Death just walked through the barge, looting whatever guns and ammo he would need

"Don't worry about it." He grabbed a shotgun and an smg, loading them, he asks, "You coming, or what?" Death just continued walking to Liarsburg.

"Alright, let's go. I guess." Claptrap rolled up beside Death and the made their way to the village. _I hope I can get to Sanctuary quickly and ditch the annoying robot._ They made there descent down a cliff and started walking to Liarsburg just to see it being attacked bandits. Death kicked down the gate blocking his path and drew his sword and smg. He dodged the incoming barrage of bullets with a surprising amount of grace. When they reloaded, bullets tore through them without giving them a chance to dodge. His incredible speed and agility caused swift ends to there miserable lives. The Bullymongs that came were quickly dispatched by his shotgun. He walked over to go meet the only person who seems to still either be alive or stayed. Hammerlock introduced himself first. "Nice too meet you, they call me Death."

"Death? Why is that so?" Hammerlock was frightened by the strange name he had.

"You have nothing to fear from me, just stay on my good side and you will stay alive, piss me off and you will meet your maker, or rot in a hole, whichever you choose to believe. They call me that because of my attire and because I can summon a Spirit Scythe. Also, I can do this." He pulled down a mask that was hidden in his hood, suddenly, he vanished at the blink of an eye, and reappeared just as suddenly. The mask was black with the gold skull he has on almost all of his clothing.

"Rather impressive, but I feel the urge to ask this question, why come to this god forsaken place, and not somewhere more... not being torn to pieces by the Hyperion Corp. against the resistance."

"I don't know you to well, so my past will remain a secret to you, perhaps one day you may know, but till than, I will keep you alive and get you from here to Sanctuary if that is your desired destination." Claptrap just stood there.

"Hey, if you too are done, we need to go retrieve my boat from the bandit leader Captain Flynt." Death looked to Hammerlock and pulled out a sniper rifle.

"You know to use of these?"

"Of course, aim for the head and pull the trigger."

"Alright, let,s move."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this new story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Best Min- Leader Ever**

Recap: Death and Claptrap reach Hammerlock and

the three set off to retrieve Claptrap's ship.

* * *

Death opens the gate, using a button for once. He ordered Hammerlock to wait near the gate and snipe the bandits while he sneaked in. He pulled the mask down and moved towards the camp. He saw the heads of the bandits explode one by one as they panic to figure out where the attacks were coming from. Bits of brain and pools of blood stained the snow. Death reappeared in front of a marauder, scaring the shit out of him, literally. Death shoved his sword through his chest, then decapitated the psycho who was running towards him.

"I'm going to floss my teeth with your face." Another psycho began charging, then got his head blown off by Hammerlock. The camp was quickly cleared out and Claptrap and Hammerlock descended the hill. They checked around the battle scene. Blood was seeped into the snow and the walls have chunks of brain and shards of skull wedged in them.

"Hmm - I know Boom Bewm is guarding the path to my ship, but I can't remember where he is. Why don't you look around for him, boss?" Claptrap pointed in the direction of Captain Flynt's fortress. They started heading towards a massive camp. A short distance away, Hammerlock pulled out an ice pick, scaled the cliff and got set up for the assault. Death ordered Claptrap to stay there until it was cleared out. He drew his sword and charged in, his blade ready for the taste blood. With each swing, the psychos fell to him one by one. Hammerlock killed the bandits and marauders as they rushed out of there shacks and sheds. Death killed off all the psychos, rolled behind some cover and drew him SMG. He open fired at the remaining few enemies. When the last one fell to their attacks, Death called out to Claptrap and Hammerlock. Death ordered Hammerlock into the roof of the elevator. He closed his eyes and honed his energy. He drew the Spirit Scythe and rushed into combat.

"Time to meet your maker Boom Bewm." Death shouted as he saw Bewm jump into the air. Just as he reached the apex, he got sent back by the energy wave that Death shot from his scythe. Before he fully knew what happened, Death was already hovering over Bewm, Scythe over his head. Bewm pulled the pin from one last grenade as the scythe when straight through his chest. He jumped back right before the explosion. Hammerlock killed all the psychos as the charged at Death, allowing him to send wave after wave at Boom, send all the rockets that he shot at him right back. He soon abandoned the turret and drew his gun. Next thing he knew, his gun was beside the turret and he was lying against a wall, with the tip of the blade just inches from his neck.

"PLEASE, let me live! I swear, I'll never bother you or anyone again, just please, let me live!" Boom was bawling on his knees, hands clasped together.

"Get out of here, and if I EVER see you again, I won't be this generous again. Now... RUN!" Death pulled the blade away from his neck and watched as he sprinted away from them. He sheathed his sword and called Hammerlock and Claptrap.

"By god, that was one hell of a skirmish. I haven't felt this alive in AGES. I can't WAIT to get to kill another enemy."

"Don't let it get to your head, that's how things go wrong. Just keep killing things, one after the other, and we will all make it to Sanctuary. Just don't push yourself too hard and call for help if you need it." Death jumped into the turret and blasted the gate with Claptrap in front, sending him flying into Captain Flynt's base. _Thank God, that felt so good. I needed that._ He hopped out and slaughtered the enemies as they rushed out after him. He dodged the bullets they fired and slashed and stabbed one right after the other. He rushed the marauder and used him as a bullet shield after his sword became one with his stomach. He pushed the corpse off and decapitated the closest enemy, flipped over the other, impaling him in the back, then swiftly pierces the last one's lung. He and Hammerlock began walking the icy path to the fortress. The Rakks the chased after them were ended by Death's shotgun. With just a few feet between them and the main gate, Death stopped and pulled out a pistol. He handed it to Hammerlock. "I doubt that you will get many chances to snipe, so use this instead, and just try not to hit me with the bullets."

"Alright, let's get in there." Hammerlock turned off the safety and loaded the gun. Death kicked down the gate, killing the two shotgun midgets guarding the doorway. He rushed in, sword in one hand, shotgun in the other. With each movement, he would leave a corpse and a trail of blood. He hacked them to pieces and blew their heads clean off, splattering brain matter, skull shards, and blood all over. Hammerlock would put some bullets in the bandits that weren't being taken care of by Death. They cleared out the main entrance rather quickly and looted the marauders for money and bullets. They loaded up and rushed to, regretfully, save Claptrap, who had bandits beating him up. His blade when right through the first bandit then decapitated the others. Hammerlock killed the ones on the guard post.

"That right Flynt, my boss is a bona fide badass!" Claptrap got to his wheel, then ran away to avoid getting shot. Death pulled his SMG and rushed to help Hammerlock. The two of them open fired upon them remaining enemies. They left a trail of blood and bodies. They grabbed Claptrap and proceeded to the giant tower of houses, walkways, and bathrooms. They were stop at the stairs. "Stairs?! I can't climb stairs. Grrrrr! Oh, an elevator! Boss, can you do your favorite robot a favor and go and activate it."

"Alright, Hammerlock, wait here and keep this annoying thing safe while I clear my way up there, shouldn't take long."

"Dear god, no! I am not spending my time protecting this... monstrosity of a robot, I think I would kill myself before you reached the controls, I'm coming with you. Plus, I haven't had this much fun in... Well, a decade or two. So, let's go."

"Alright, lock and load." Death loaded his shotgun. The building was built from sheets of scrap metal and carpets for doors. Walkways were nothing more than metal billboards and old stripped train cars. The two ran into the structure, shooting whatever moved that wasn't the other person. One after the other, the bandits jumped or rolled out of their shacks, just to get their heads or arms blown off. Few corpses fell off the gap in the walkways. They ran past an area but didn't see the bandits jump out of their houses. When they heard the gunfire coming from behind them, they took cover and reloaded. They raised their guns just over the short barrier and sprayed their bullets at them. They successfully killed few of them before they ducked behind cover. Death took the advantage as Hammerlock fired and rushed with his sword drawn. Before they knew how to react, most of them were just lying corpses with blood leaking out. The remaining few were unable to hit the evasive Dark Angel. The rest got killed by Hammerlock as he continued to empty mag after mag at them. They managed to get to the controls to the crane and hoisted the annoying Claptrap to the top. The group journeyed to Captain Flynt's throne area. Claptrap opens the gate, which closed just before Hammerlock could get through.

"Come on out, Flynt! Your Claptrap unit has returned!" Just as he jumped down, the vents opened up, spewing fire throughout battlefield. Bandits jumped out from hatches littered around. Claptrap ran around, trying to avoid the fire and bullets that came at them. Death just evaded them while slashing the bandits as he got to Flynt. With just a few feet between him and the bandit leader, Death summoned the Spirit Scythe. He slammed it into the ground, sending a shockwave to course through, sending all the bandits flying.

"Wait, I know that weapon. Only one person in the world could wield it." Flynt stared for a second, then opened the vents, sending the fire out again. Death jumped through the flames and tackled Flynt, causing his helmet to fall off. At the moment, Death recognized who he was fighting.

"STOOOOOOP!" That shout echoed throughout the area as all bandits halted in their tracks, weapons still pointed at Death. "Hell, if it isn't my old friend, Leon Flynt. Man if I knew I would see you here, I would have left your men alone."

"Wow, it's good to see you. Man I thought you were dead. It's good to see you."

"Oh, come on. It takes more than just a few dozen soldiers to take down the Dark Angel. It's sad to see such an honorable person having to turn to banditry."

"I did what was necessary. It was either this, or get my head blown off by the other bandit clans. I was never as skilled as you."

"True... true... Oh, hey. Can my friend and I have Claptrap's boat back? We need it to get to Sanctuary."

"Yeah, here take it. Just let me open the gate so your friend can join you on your journey. I'll even give you a few bandits to aid your fight. Just be careful out there, the land between here and Sanctuary and controlled by two rival bandit clan, the Bloodshots and the Firehawks. And if you learn about any new types of units, let me know, will you?"

"Yea, sure. I'll send you an echo message about it. Well, it was great to see you again, friend."

"You too." Leon opened the gate and Hammerlock jumped down. He called up a few marauders, psychos and bandits and ordered them to listen to Death's orders. He opened the gate to the boat and gave them a few crates of ammo and food. G _reat. Now I have a thirteen hour boat ride with Claptrap and the bandits that tortured him._

"Let's move boys, we got a long journey ahead of us." The group watched as the boat hit the water and they were off.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. But, what battle were they talking about? What occured in his past with what was now a bandit lord? What happened to the other Vault Hunters? Find this all out and more as the story continues.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Siren's Call**

Recap: Death made it to Claptrap's boat only

to receive a great surprise and some well needed reinforcements.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The slender, light blue haired woman slowly regained consciousness. Even as her head screamed and entire body ached, she still managed to pull her off of the frigid ice. She tried to look through the heavy snowfall to find her friends, but to no avail. "Gaige, Zer0, Sal, anyone there?" She shouted. No response. Again, louder. She heard a faint whisper. "Guys, if you're there, respond."

"THE PRETTY LADY HAS SUMMONED ME." Krieg was to be the first heard.

"Hey Krieg, have you seen the others?" Maya looked for the psycho.

"Me and Deathtrap are over here, and I think Axton is near me." Gaige looked for either Axton or Maya.

"Nah, I'm over here."Axton found Zer0, who was still knocked out. "And I've got Zer0, who is still unconscious." Everyone heard the bullets off in the distance and immediately knew where Salvador was. Everyone ran in that direction, where they all met up and found Salvador dual wielding lmgs while fighting innumerable amounts bullymongs and laughing his ass off as he did it.

"Leave it to Sal to find something to kill within twenty seconds after being nearly blown to pieces." Axton laughed as he finished that statement.

"Alright, we found everyone, let's take shelter while we wait for this damn storm to end." They all moved through the valley, looking for shelter, as the snowfall got heavier and heavier. After about 2 hours of travel, they finally reach an igloo that seemed abandoned, but it was easily seen that it was used very recently. There were dead Claptrap units in the wall, and sheets of metal to support it. There was a furnace in the back of the room with a stubby stage a right in front of it. The furnace was still running. Dead bodies littered the area. There were a few couches on the wall closest to the door. Magazines and papers were scattered about. The place seemed to have been looted, all the crates were open with nothing in them. The porta potty was opened, along with all the doors in and out. The place seemed to have been built to house a Claptrap Unit. The place had pictures of one in front of a desk on the left side of the room.

"I guess this will have to do. Axton, toss Zer0 on one of the couches. Gaige, help me look for food. Krieg and Sal, look for blankets." Maya and Gaige searched all the cabinet for food or water. Krieg, Sal, and Axton looked for blankets or clothing and thread. Neither group found anything of use. The cabinets contained motor oil and industrial lubricants, which Gaige took.

"Something's off about this place. It obvious that it was used recently used, yet there is no sign of food or blankets. There are no beds, only couches. No normal human would leave dead bodies lying all over the place. The oil, lube, and layout of the house would lead me to believe that a Claptrap unit lived here, which explains these torturous pictures." Everything seemed to make sense when Gaige explained it.

"Well, we still need food and water. Axton, go kill a bullymong, which should give us a day or two worth of food. Plus, Zer0's sword will enable us to skin it and make a few blankets. I'll try to call Sanctuary and tell them what's going on."Axton grabbed his assault rifle and head back out. Maya and Gaige tried to use parts of the disabled Claptrap units to make a communication system. Sal and Krieg sat by the furnace and relaxed. Sal kept cleaning his gun. Gaige managed to get the thing up and running, and used Deathtrap as the power source. They couldn't get the message through as the storm blocked the signal.

"Damn it!" Maya slammed her fist on the table. Then grabbed her smg and empties a clip or two at a dead body.

"Hey, relax amigo. The storm will only last a day at most, and Axton should be back any momento with some food. Krieg, find a Claptrap unit, and cut a hole on top of it, that should allow us to melt down snow for water." Sal tossed Krieg a Claptrap and he used his buzzaxe and carved a hole, then ripped out everything inside. Sal scooped snow into it and put it over the furnace. Axton kicked open the door, dragging the headless Knuckle Dragger through the door.

"Hey, I found this not that far away from here. This should help a great deal, right?"

"What happened to its head?" Maya asked.

"No idea, just found it like this. Toss me Zer0's sword so I can skin this bad boy."

"Hold on, something isn't right. Bullymongs don't just lose their heads naturally, and Claptrap units don't just pick up and leave like this. Someone or something must have come through here. And had a reason for taking something as annoying as a those robots are with them."

"What's the big deal? We got food, a shelter, we can make blankets, and we have water. Why do you care that someone took a Claptrap unit and cleaned up this frozen hellhole?"

"All I'm saying is that it's weird."

"Look, let's worry about not dying first, than we can worry about the missing Claptrap unit as we head to Liarsberg. Ok? Now, can we skin this thing and eat?"

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry." Maya walked over to Zer0, who was still knocked out, and took his sword and tossed it to Axton, who immediately, and carefully, started skinning it. Gaige quickly turn away and tinkered on Deathtrap with the scraps of wires from the Claptrap units.

"Just, uh... let me know when the food is ready."

"Alright. Sal, pass the water over here when so I can clean the blood off the skin."

"No problem hombre." Sal took the makeshift bucket out of the furnace, then places it in the snow to cool. After about a minute, Sal took it over to the now completely skinned Knuckle Dragger. Axton handed Sal a few chunks of meat for him to cook. Axton cut the skin into five blankets. He pulls out a piece of cloth, dipped it in the water, then cleaned the blankets. After about ten minutes, Sal pulled the meat out of the furnace and skewered them.

"Alright amigos, time to eat!" Sal handed one to Krieg. Than Maya, Gaige, and Axton.

"Oh God. Sal, my friend, you sure can cook." Axton exclaimed.

"THIS IS BETTER THAN FINGER PIZZA!" Krieg shouted. They all ate and relaxed. Axton threw some salt onto the uncooked meat and put it in the closet.

"Well, the blankets are all done. We should get some shut eye, the storm should be over in the morning." Axton tossed a blanket to each person. They all fell asleep near the furnace.

* * *

 _A few hours later, Maya woke up. She walked towards the door to check if the storm was over. It died down a little but wasn't nearly over. She walked over to the desk and pulled out a leather book from her backpack and a pen. She began writing:_

 _"After several days of travel, we found out that Handsome Jack would be on a train with the Vault Key. After we managed to board the train, we were instantly were met with resistance of the Hyperion robot. They were pretty easy to clear out. It would have been a cakewalk if Gaige didn't ride her Deathtrap with her legs wide open, giving me a nice view up her skirt. God damn she turns me on. I can't wait to finally Sanctuary so I can get some alone time, just me and her. I wish we didn't have to travel with everyone so I coul-"_

"*Yawn*, oh. Hey Maya didn't think you would be up already. What time is it?" Gaige asked, whispering.

"I think it's somewhere between 2 and 3 a.m."

"Damn, really? Why are you up so early?"

"I woke up. I wanted to fall back asleep, but couldn't. So I thought I would relax for a little, clear my head. Why are you up?" She lied. She has kept a diary since she left the monastery. Since she started traveling with the other, she would get up at around 2 a.m. and write in it, then go back to sleep. She has kept it a secret from others.

"I had a really strange dream, then I heard a noise, not really sure if I dreamed it or what."

"What was your dream about?"

"I don't really remember..." Gaige lied, she dreamed of her and Maya, in a bed together. In fact, she has had that dream several times since the two of them met. She really liked Maya, but was afraid of getting rejected by her in front of everyone.

"Alright..." Maya decided not to press any farther. She managed to sneak the book back into her backpack without Gaige noticing. "Any ideas on how to pass the time?"

"Depends. Has the storm ended?"

"It calmed down a little, but it still raging on."

"Well, in that case... we can go in the back and..." She cleared her throat. "Uh... work on Deathtrap..." _Damn it. Grow a set Gaige, grow a freakin set._

"Better than just sitting here... I guess... let's go." They walk into the back area. They made sure to close the door, so they wouldn't wake the others. Gaige summoned Deathtrap and disabled him. "So... What is it that we will do?"

"Well... do you know anything 'bout the technological bases and physics of robots?"

"Uh... no. Nothin at all."

"Do you know the names of tools?"

"I know, like, the basics and common ones."

"Do you know the ones I have laid out in front of you?"

"Hmmmm... No"

"Well... we can always... enjoy each other's company... if you know what I mean."

"Do you mean... me... and, you... like... fucking?"

"Well, if you want to be blunt like that... but, yea... that's what I mean."

"Well... why not?"

"Wait... you serious here? You're not just pulling my leg?" Maya didn't give a verbal reply. She simply removed her pants, leaving her wearing her leotard. She walked seductively over to Gaige and removed her jacket. Maya grabbed and toyed with Gaige's boob through her shirt with her with her left hand, while pulling on her skirt with the other. She whispered in her ear "Lose 'em." Gaige hastefully undid her belt, causing both her holster and skirt to drop to the floor, leaving her in a short, torn shirt and pantyhose. Maya stopped playing with Gaige and removed her leotard really slowly. She dropped in on the floor, leaving her completely nude. Gaige just stared at the stunning siren.

"Come on, I removed all of my clothing, it's only fair you lose yours." Maya walked over to Gaige and forced their lips together. Gaige started to remove the remaining articles of clothing. Both stood there, completely naked. Maya removed everything off the table.

"Lie down and spread you legs." Gaige climb on to the table and did just as she instructed. Maya got on her knees and began to slowly lick Gaige's pussy.

"God Gaige, you're already wet. You must have really wanted this." Maya slowly began to increase her speed, occasionally flicking her clit.

"Dear God, you have no idea how much I wanted for this to happen. Please, don't stop." Maya stuck one finger in as she licked her even faster. Gaige was fighting back the urge to moan as loud a possible. Maya stuck a second finger in. Gaige let her head fall back in ecstasy. As Maya but the thumb of her other hand on her clit and another finger in her, everything Gaige saw became blurred. She was close to an orgasm and Maya could feel it and began picking up speed until her fingers became like one big shape. This sent Gaige over the edge. She was just about to let out a load, lewd moan, but Maya put her hand over her mouth, but kept fingering. Juice shot out all over Maya, who gladly gulped it down. Maya slowly stopped and let Gaige come down from her high. "That was great Maya."

"It's not over yet, I still haven't gotten off. Your turn to eat me." Maya climbed on top of table as Gaige got off. She dropped to her knees as Maya spread her legs for her. "Get to work baby." Gaige began fingering Maya. "Damn. I didn't a sixteen year old to be this good." Gaige took this complement and began to suck Maya's clit. "Holy... Fuck. Keep going." Gaige stuck another finger in as Maya's vision blurred. Gaige picked up more speed as she stuck another finger in. Maya closed her eyes, slowly coming to her breaking point. She grabbed her own breast and began playing with her nipples. After a few minutes, Maya shot into Gaige's mouth, but she didn't catch most of Maya's cum, spilling it all over her face and breasts. Maya was out of breath. "Wow Gaige. That was some of the best...sex I've ever...had. We need to... do this again." Gaige checked the time and noticed it was four thirty in the morning.

"Crap. Maya get dressed, the guys should be up any moment." They quickly threw their clothes back on and Gaige used the snow to clean her face. They walked back into the main room to see that Zer0 was missing. "Damn it. I think we need to have a talk with Zer0 about what he saw, and more importantly, on boundaries." Maya whispered to Gaige. The two of them sneaked back under the blankets and waited a few minutes for the others to wake up. Axton was the "first" to get up.

"Hey, wake up. It's time to get moving." Axton poked each person, than noticed Zer0 was no longer on the couch. "Guys, Zer0 is missing! FUCKING WAKE UP!" Axton shouted. The others got up.

"What's all the commotion? Hey, where's Zer0?" Sal looked about.

"I don't know. He probably went out to kill something." Maya said.

"Very possible." Gaige added on. As she finished that statement, Zer0 walks in from the back room, carrying a few Rakks.

"Breakfast." Zer0 tossed the Rakks near the furnace.

"Hey, Zer0. Go carve a few more pieces from the bullymong in the closet." Sal pointed to the area where they left the bullymong. Zer0 hacked a few pieces off and tossed them to Sal, who threw them into the furnace. After a few minutes, he pulled the Rakk out and gave them to Gaige, Maya, and Axton. Few minutes later, he took a piece of bullymong and gave it to Krieg, Zer0 and ad some himself. After they finished eating, the storm calmed down enough for them to head out. Maya and Gaige walked a little behind the rest talking about what they were going to say to Zer0, and holding hands when the guys weren't looking.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Just thought I would let you know about the other Vault Hunters. But, without Claptrap and his boat, how will they reach Sanctuary? What will happen between Captain Flynt and them? Stick around and these question and other's will be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4: Return to Liarsburg**

Recap: Our Vault Hunters had to wait a day for a storm to die down.

Maya and Gaige reveal their feeling they had to each other.

* * *

The Vault Hunters started their journey to Liarsburg in hopes of getting help to Sanctuary. They walked through the valley. Except for an occasional Rakk making an attempt and getting killed, the journey to Frostbite Crevasse was rather was rather uneventful and boring. When they got to Frostbite Crevasse, Axton pointed out that this was where he found the bullymong. They made their way to the Hyperion barge, which was carved.

"Still. This all seems so weird. We now know he took the robot in an attempt to get passed this barge, but why go to Liarsburg? What so important there that he would kill a whole mess of bullymongs?" Maya questioned as she checked the completely looted barge.

"The person is probably heading around helping people." Gaige pointed out.

"If that's true, we will probably meet this stranger on our way to Sanctuary, or he's already at Sanctuary." Axton pointed out.

"Alright. Let's go to Liarsburg. Hopefully we will get more information there." The group continued on their journey. As the descended down the cliff to Liarsburg, Captain Flynt contacted them.

"More Vault Hunters? Oh, you must be heading to Sanctuary. Unfortunately, you're a little late. You see, my friend, Death, just took the boat heading over there. And I can't get a message to him until he lands. Come on over to my place. We will give you some food, shelter, and some new and better weapons. I'll inform my men to just let you through."

"Let us discuss this." The Vault Hunters muted themselves and continued heading to Liarsburg.

"Take your time."

"Alright. So now we know that this person's name is Death. And, apparently is friends with a bandit leader. I don't think we can trust him. He is probably setting up a trap so that we are dead center of his base when they attack us." Maya was skeptical about taking his help.

"I don't know. As we saw, Death just left the carcasses lying around. Meaning that he doesn't work with the bandits. Also, all bandits were ordinary people at some point. He could of known him before this time. Also, he said he is telling all his men to ignore us until we get to meet him. Meaning we will have the ability to take him out if he tries anything. What's more is that he is the only person who knows what all the things that you want information on. I say we accept his help." Axton relayed all the information that was presented to them.

"Let's vote on it. Anyone who doesn't want to go, raise your hand." Maya said. Gaige quickly raised her hand with Maya. Axton, Sal, Zer0, and Krieg voted to accept his help. The Vault Hunters unmuted themselves.

"Alright, Captain Flynt. We accept your help. But if you or your men even think of attacking us, we will end you so fast you won't even be able to blink." Maya exclaimed.

"Don't worry. it should only be a few more hours until he lands. Than I will send the message to him and he will send that boat back." They ended the call.

"Be on your guard guys." Maya said as she loaded her smg.

"Calm down Maya. Sometimes people just do things out of the kindness of their heart." Zar0 said.

"That isn't the kind of place where people just do that, Zer0. Especially bandit leaders who have a friends that they call 'Death'. So don't blame me for not being too ecstatic about running into their base."

"Wait a minute. Gaige, you usually are the type of person up to taking risks. Why the sudden change of pace?" Axton pointed out.

"Well...*gulp*... you know...ummm... because rushing straight into a bandit fortress seems like a bad idea." She lied. She barely managed to make it believable.

"Well, we accepted his help. So let's go." They made their venture through the abandoned village of Liarsburg. They look around in horror at bloodstained shacks and corpses lying around. The crimson blood has seeped into the snow, with bits of brain scattered about around. The bodies seemed to have been hacked and slashed or blown to pieces. Axton spoke first.

"Well, I think that Death isn't entirely on their side. Plus for us... maybe."

"I still don't like this." Maya said, checking her gun for the fifth time. "Let's just go." They kept going, stepping over the bodies of bullymong and bandits.

* * *

 _Time Elapse..._

After an hour of walking, our Vault Hunters finally arrive at Captain Flynt base. They notice a few corpses of bandits being dropped of the edge into the water. The remains of plentiful bandits spilled their blood with the ebb and flow of the water. Some of them were beginning to depart farther from where they were dropped. "I don't like the looks of this." Maya said, loading and checking her gun for the one hundred and thirty seventh time, no exaggeration. "Let's meet the leader and get our new weapons. Then I'm waiting in the crappy little shack he will stick us with."

"God... Maya. Fucking lighten up!" Axton said. They just walked through the area as the bandits saluted them. They made it the throne that Captain Flynt was sitting on.

"Well. If it isn't the Vault Hunters. Good to finally meet you in person." Flynt shook each of their hands, except Maya, who refused. "Allow me to get you some food, you must be pretty hungry." He shouted at a few bandits to bring them some food. They ran and brought back a bountiful amount of bullymongs, fresh fish, and Rakk and cooked in various different ways: baked, fried, broiled, rotisserie, etc. The set up a table and chairs. They set the plates and glasses. a A few psychos ran in with a few bottles of wine. The poured them a glass and refilled when they asked. All the Vault Hunters ate until they had food babies, except Maya who eat little of it with care and watched the bandits movements carefully. "It should only be about five hours until I can send the message, 'til than, let me show you to where you can sleep when you're here." Flynt led them into two separate rooms, one for the males, the other for the females. Axton, Sal, Krieg, and Zer0 walked into the room. It was decorated with lavish decor and luxury items. They had a red carpet floor that was smooth and felt nice on there feet. The beds were stuffed with bullymong fur. The sheets were made of silk from the finest spiderants. The room was painted a deep plum purple. The mahogany dressers had a few sets of satin pajamas. The women's room was similar, but instead of a dresser, it had a closet filled with silk, velvet, and satin pajamas and clothes and dresses of various colors and design. They had a full body mirror and a variety of makeup. Flynt left the room. Gaige quickly had a mini fashion show, trying on several different outfits and underwear. When she found a pair she liked, she would put it in her backpack. Gaige looked at Maya.

"You alright? You didn't eat much when they gave up the food, you barely spoke at all, you stalked each bandit like a hawk, you searched this room inside and out, hell, he said we could have a few of the things in the closet and you didn't even look at it. Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing. I just don't trust the bandits." Gaige took Maya hands.

"Baby, you saw the battle scenes yourself. Death isn't on there side and can obviously take on massive numbers of them with no effort. Hell, I haven't seen someone kill that many enemies since Sal raided a Hyperion warehouse alone. He clearly isn't loyal to their side, and whatever he did clearly turned Captain Flynt from the path of banditry. Something else must be bothering you."

"I'm telling you. I just don't trust bandits, nothing more." She lied. The last thing she needed to do right now was ruin her confidence while in the middle of their base, especially after having taken several articles of clothing.

"Alright, let's get some sleep. He said it would be 'bout five hours 'til Death reaches shores. So just relax and get some sleep. Ok baby?" Gaige asked as she plopped into the incredibly soft bed and pulled the blanket over her body. Maya walked over, put a kiss on her forehead, then jumped into her own bed. Both fell asleep within minutes.

The guys sat around, cleaning their guns when Captain Flynt walked in, with two bandits carrying a crate full of several different pistols, shotguns, snipers, lmgs, smgs, assault rifles, a few rocket launchers, a couple buzzaxs, and even a couple knives. They scour through the entire crate. Axton pulls out a pistol, assault rifle, and a knife. He also pulls out an smg he knows is better than the one Maya has equipped. Sal pulled out two lmgs and a smg. Zer0 pulls out a sniper and emergency pistol. He also grabs a shotgun for Gaige. Krieg grabbed the best pistol he could get his hands on. He also found the buzzax with the most damage. They all throw in their weapons as compensation for the kindness. They all thank him and clean and check their brand new guns. Krieg was the first to fall asleep. Then Axton, sal and lastly Zer0. They all woke with a knock on the door. "Hey, I just managed to get in contact with Death. He said he will meet you guys at Sanctuary. He said he is sending Claptrap with his boat. Should be about a thirteen hour wait 'til he arrives." Captain Flynt said.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the story so far. It might be a little longer between the new chapters to be added.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: Road to Sanctuary**

Recap: The Vault Hunters made it to Captain Flynt's base

where they were welcomed with food and a place to sleep.

* * *

Death and his bandits stepped off the ship. Claptrap was shouting something about a welcoming party. They began their travels when they saw the bridge they needed to use get blown up. Shortly after, a bandit technical full of Bloodshots launched over the gap. Within seconds, they heard gunfire off in the distance. They continued forward and were met with bullymongs emerging from caves high in the ice. The bullymongs didn't stand a chance against the bandits, and were quickly put down. They pressed forward and found an enemy bandit camp. They decided to clear it out and set up a temporary base. Death's bandits got behind cover as the enemy noticed the invaders. Both sides opened fired on the other as Death drew his sword and rushed in. He dodged the grenade explosions and barrage of bullets as he hacked his way through each bandit. After several minutes of combat and fatalities, the enemy bandits surrendered. Death and his men loot the place for whatever they could find of value. Death picked up a better shotgun with fire damage. He called over a few bandits.

"Yes, sir?" One of them said.

"Go back down to the ship and bring up the supplies. I think I saw a few computers in storage." The bandits ran down to the ship. Death looked back as the last few enemy bandits were rounded up.

"I will offer anyone their freedom if they are willing to fight for me and my friend, Captain Flynt." Death offered. Most of the bandits and nomads accepted. Death ordered that the remaining bandits were thrown in jail. He ordered the nomads and a few more bandits to go help bring up the supplies. After half an hour, all the supplies were brought up and set into place. Death began forming a guard system. Shortly after, Death received a call from Captain Flynt.

"Hey, Death. Glad you made it there safely. Some Vault Hunters made it to my base in need of the boat. Can you tell Clappy to send it on back?"

"No problem Leon just let me finish up here and I'll send Claptrap and a few new bandits on back."

"Thanks man." Death briefly trained the new guard, then took some nomads and headed back down to the boat.

"Hey Claptrap, I'm going to need you to take these guy and head on back to Captain Flynt's base and get the Vault Hunters."

"Alright, fine. But I still want that welcoming party when I get back." Death ordered the nomads and bandits into the ship. He watched as the boat departed, then made his way to the Catch-A-Ride station. He drew his sword and began running towards the edge. He slammed his sword into the cliff's side, and then pulled himself up. He continued onward towards Sanctuary. He loaded his guns. As he entered the cave, bullymongs jumped from the holes in the wall. He fired his shotgun as the first one jumped at him. He rolled to the side and fired the second shot right into its head. He drew his sword and speared the Monglet as it tried to land on him. He quickly threw it off and pulled out his SMG. He sprayed the bullets at the remaining bullymongs, finishing the attack. He walked through the cave and was ambushed by Rakks, which were quickly finished off by his shotgun. He saw Sanctuary just a short distance from where he was standing. He reloaded all his guns and pushed on. Bullymongs and Rakks came charging to stop him, but to no avail. As he got closer to Sanctuary, the gun fire became louder and clearer. Death loaded his SMG and drew his sword. He rushed in and opened fired upon the bandits. As the psychos charged at them, they were quickly finished by his sword. Once the area around the front gate was cleared, Death used the comm.

"God damn it. I told you Bloo- Wait a minute. You're not a bandit, you're a VAULT HUNTER! Man. Roland will want to talk to you. Hold on, let me patch you through."

"So, you're this fabled Vault Hunter I've been hearing about. I use to be a Vault Hunter, but that was before I formed the Crimson Raiders. We need you to do us a favor. We sent someone to go and get a power core for us. We haven't heard from him since. Go retrieve it, and you will have earned your place in the Crimson Raiders."

"Alright, I'm on it." Death opened the call to Lt. Davis. "Oh, before I go, can you have the person who controls the Catch-A-Ride stations reactivate them so I don't have to walk everywhere?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. I'll ask him." After a few minutes, Lt. Davis came back. "You still there?"

"Yea, are the active now?"

"Yep. Just walk up to any station and choose your car."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." Death walked over to the Catch-A-Ride station and ordered a machine gun car to be digitized. He hopped in and sped off. He approached the entrance into the area he was told Reiss was last seen. He jumped out of the car and pulled out his shotgun. He walked into a cave and was immediately met with bullymongs. He killed all the adults as they charged and lunged at him. He then charged at the slingers with his sword drawn. After the battle, Death checked the amount of ammo he had left. He decided to use his sword until he had a bit more. He ran and saw some Bloodshots guarding the path to Reiss's location. Death pulled down his mask and disappeared. He then quickly dispatched of the bandits. After the last one was killed, he lifted the mask. He explored the outpost for some spare ammo, when he was ambushed by a badass psycho and nomad. He jumped back and shot the corrosive barrels, leaving both of them wounded. He fired at the hand of the nomad, and killed him due to the damage he sustained. The psycho threw his giant pipe buzzaxes at Death. Death used his shotgun to knock down as he moved in for the finishing move. When he was close enough, he slashed the knees, bringing the psycho to his size, and then stabbed him through his lung. He opened the crate they were guarding and picked up a better shield. He turned around and saw smoke rising close by. He rushed to go explore the smoldering remains of two cars. The searched the dead bodies and found an echo recording. He plugged it in.

"I've got the power core from the Bloodshots! Blow the bridge... I'm hit! I'm going to lose them in the Marrow Fields... AHHHHHHH."

"Reiss is in trouble, find him soldier." Roland quickly chimed in. Death loaded his guns and ran towards Marrow Fields. He ran into some bullymongs, but they were promptly killed. He pushed on and received an echo from Reiss.

"If anyone can hear me, I NEED HELP!" He rushed towards the signal and saw dead bandits and psychos lying around dead in the snow. He was three bandits attacking the downed Reiss. He charged in and impaled the first bandit. He then flipped over the second and decapitated the third. He quickly spun around and slashed the last one. He then walked over to the bleeding-out Reiss.

"A Vault Hunter? Heh, didn't think I rated that much of a rescue. One of those psychos ran off with the power core. Go retrieve that power core. Without it, Sanctuary'll be defenseless. Get that core back to Sanctuary. I'm just going to take a nap now. Wake me up when I'm not on Pandora anymore." Reiss managed to get out between pained gasps and grunts.

"Reiss is dead? He was one of the first Crimson Lancemen I recruited to the Raiders. Get that power core and while you're at it, kill a few bandits for Reiss, it's what he would have wanted." Death muttered a brief last farewell prayer to Reiss and headed to the nearby bandit camp. He quickly loaded his SMG and ducked behind a rock. He turned the corner and opened fire upon the nomads. They scrambled to find cover. Death drew his sword and, while still firing, charged in like a bat out of hell. He decapitated the psychos as he flipped over the cover the nomads were using and rained bullets down upon them. By the time they knew fully what was happening, Death had killed most of the nomads there. More bandits rushed out of their shelters and attacked. Death took out his shotgun and killed the psychos that came running at him. He lunged behind some cover and returned fire when the bandits and nomads reloaded. He saw the power core and hurdled over his cover, evaded the bullets, and snatched the power core. Roland made communication with Death.

"You found the power core. Good. I'll meet you back at Sanctuary when I get-*gunfire* Damn it. I'm under attack. I'll see-" Roland's call was cut short. Death continued the attack on the bandit camp. As more and more bandits lunged out of their huts, the harder Death fought to avenge Reiss. After the fight, bodies were left all over the ground. The snow was painted a deep shade of crimson. Death took all the money, ammo, and grabbed some better weapons from the chests, lockers, and safes the bandits had scattered throughout their base. He made his way back through Marrow Fields to the Catch-A-Ride station just outside. Death spawned his car and drove back to Sanctuary. He opened the Comm.

"Roland!?... Oh, It's you Vault Hunter. Quick, get inside, Roland's communicator went dead. But first things first, plug in that new power core." Death walked over to the command post and replaced the power cell. Not even a minute later, the Hyperion moon base fired upon the city, but failed to do any damage due to the shield. He walked over to the city gate where Pvt. Jessup opened it. He walked in and headed to the bar. _I promised the other Vault Hunter that I would meet them at Sanctuary, so I might as well relax while I wait._ He walked into Moxxi's bar and not even a second later, his jaw hit the floor. He walked over to the bar and sat down.

"What will ya be havin', suga." Moxxi leaned on the bar, giving Death a great view of her bountiful cleavage. Few seconds later, Moxxi snapped her fingers at him. "Hey. My eyes are up here, though I do appreciate the attention." Death quickly looked up.

"Sorry. I think I'll just have a whisky."

"Alright. Be back in a moment." Moxxi turned around and grabbed a glass and the drink. She poured it and tossed it to him. "No charge, honey."

"Thanks." Death kicked back enjoyed his drink.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to write and upload this chapter. Both me and my Beta Readers had some issue. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far.


End file.
